Watched
by darksupernatural
Summary: Dean and Sam have been on the road for three months. Sam needs a break and gets leveled in more ways than one. Someone from his past visits and reminds him of why he does what he does. Rated M. Reviews very welcome. Don't own anything except imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Watched

It had been three months. Three long months of returning demons, spirits and monsters to hell. Sixty three in all. Sam was beaten down, worn out. He'd lost track of his visions at one-hundred-twelve.

Dean was constantly worried about him, his health, his growing abilities, and the ever darkening circles under his hazel eyes. He knew his baby brother needed rest, comfort and love.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Sam asked, glancing over through half closed eyes, not bothering to lift his head off the seat back.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep."

Sam didn't ask more or argue. He just turned his head toward the window and closed his eyes with a weary sigh.

Dean had been driving for hours after Sam went to sleep. He was a six-foot-one ache. The Impala needed gas, and Dean was burned out. _A quick stretch and I'll get him where he needs to be._ Dean pulled off the road into a gas station. Getting out, he closed the door softly, not wanting to wake Sam. He put the filler nozzle in the neck of the gas tank and turned it on. Dean stood back and stretched, earning several cracks from various bones in his body.

"Man, I'm twenty-eight and I feel like I'm ninety." He muttered. The pump shut off. He replaced the nozzle and went inside. He grabbed a coffee and some food; paying for his purchases and the gas with cash. Ripping into his millionth bag of peanut M&M's, he retreated a little bit from the car. He needed some air. Sam slept.

Twenty minutes later Dean was back on the open road, on his way towards getting his baby brother what he needed. Dean passed a road sign some two hours later and had to smile.

"Soon, Sammy." He whispered. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a very familiar building. A building with gray siding that held warm memories of laughter and friendly card games.

"Sammy?" Dean leaned over and gently shook him awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sam looked around, realization of where he was bringing him fully awake. He looked at Dean and caught him in a hug.

"Thank You." He was out of the car, and sprinting to the door of the building. And all Dean could do was smile. Sam opened the office door silently and was greeted by a head of wavy dark blonde hair bent over a desk.

"Hi." She jumped, looking up.

"Sam!" She was out of the chair and in his arms. Kira. His Kira. He caught her in an embrace, swinging her off the floor. She giggled and locked her mouth to his, stealing his breath. He set her back on her feet and returned the kiss, burying both hands in her thick hair. It had almost returned to the length it was the last time he'd seen her; before he'd had to cut it.

Kira felt the heat Sam was putting into the kiss. She was burning up herself, but Sam pulled away, leaning his head low to rest it on her shoulder.

"Dean's outside." He said struggling to catch his breath; to contain the fire seeing her again had started in his blood. "Can we get a room?"

"Same one as last time is open." She picked up on his thoughts. It was easier now than before. He loved his brother, but needed time away, too. It had been three months of hard demon fighting, close quarters, and exhaustion. She smoothed his now longer hair out of his eyes, soothing as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can stay with me, if you want to."

"Yes," he nodded. _Yes._

"Let's go see Dean." She said, pulling his hands gently from her hair, and grabbing a keycard. They walked outside, Sam's arm around her, hand resting on her hip.

"Hey, Kira! I was hoping you were still here. How's your arm?"

"It's fine. The only place it really even scarred is at my elbow. I pulled a couple stitches a few days after you guys left." Sam grasped her arm and looked.

"I'm sorry." He said, his thumb following the thin red line, oddly soothing.

_It's not your fault._ She hugged Dean and handed him the keycard. "Stay as long as you need. It's getting late, but the Diner is still open. Are you hungry?"

"Hell yes. Let's go."

Sam laughed at Dean's antics, and the three walked down the block to the diner to get a late supper. Sam's appetite surfaced truly for the first time in three days. They walked into a nearly deserted diner and were seen by Teresa. She was wiping down tables.

"Kira. Sam, it's good to see you again. Are you back in town?"

"Yeah. We're staying for a while. Is it too late for some food?"

"Grill doesn't close until ten. You've got half an hour."

"Great." They sat down at a large booth. Kira and Sam on one side, and Dean on the other. Sam hadn't quite managed to let go of Kira.

_Poor kid, I don't think he realizes how much he needs her._ Dean thought, watching them. They ordered their food and talked while they waited; easily slipping into a familiar routine. Twenty minutes later Teresa came with their food. They ate, talking and laughing; and headed back to the motel after the diner closed at eleven.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up and go to bed." Dean said, feigning exhaustion. He could sleep, but wanted more to see that Sam got the time he needed with Kira.

"Good night, Dean." Sam said.

"Night." Dean grabbed his bag out of the trunk leaving it open for Sam, and went to their room. His room, he guessed. At least for tonight. Sam grabbed his bag and shut the trunk. Catching Kira by the hand they walked to her rooms. Once there he dropped his bag on the couch and shed his jacket.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"You." He caught her in his strong arms, and crushed her against him; feasting on her mouth. She returned the kiss, their tongues dueling. His roaming hands wasted no time in going for her buttons. Hers followed suit. His mouth wandered from hers, in a scalding path, following the trail of exposed flesh her parting shirt showed him. She gasped, edging closer to him, craving skin to skin contact. His shirt hit the floor at the same time as hers.

_That's not fair._ She thought, pulling his undershirt from his jeans.

He giggled in her head. _ Sure it is._ He countered, unhooking her blue satin bra. In seconds their upper halves of their bodies were bared for exploration. Kicking out of their shoes in unison, Sam scooped Kira up in his arms, not easing the attack on her mouth. He headed for the bedroom.

Kira had a fleeting image of the sheets catching fire tonight. She knew she'd pulled it out of Sam's head. Sam laid her on the bed and looked at her as he loomed over her. She felt the heat in his thoughts, the need. She opened her arms to him. He opened the button fly of her low rise jeans, watching her hips slowly being exposed to his roving hazel eyes. The blue satin of her underwear was barely there as she arched her back when he kissed her flat stomach. In seconds the remainder of her clothing was on the deep green carpet. So was his.

He followed her when she lay back on the bed; kissing, caressing and driving her as mad as he felt. He again locked his mouth to hers, a hand tickling the back of her neck; sending delightful shivers along her skin, making her nipples grow taut. He loved the images he was picking out of her mind, and was sure she was in his doing the same.

Sam's hand moved from her neck, to her shoulder; and lower across her breasts and abdomen, coming to rest on her secret place. She gasped, arching into his hand, as he hovered over her. She reached for him and returned the treatment; her hands roaming his body like a blind woman. Memorization was a must for her. Loving and soothing, she moved her hands across his muscular chest in light, feathering motions. Just her fingertips; tickling, heating his blood to boiling.

He settled over her, coming into full contact. _ Please,_ he thought._ Please._ She accepted him.

Their first joining was rough and frenzied. Neither could get enough of the other. Sam's tongue and lips were everywhere, teeth scraping and biting gently. Kira was returning the favor; her sighs, touches and kisses driving Sam higher, to a new plane of existence. He plunged his body into hers, delving deeper with each thrust; wanting nothing more than to crawl inside her skin and never leave.

Kira was a flame and Sam was the forest. She was scorching, burning him alive, and he couldn't get enough. He was breathing so hard he felt his heart would burst right through his chest any minute. She shifted her position under him, bringing her knees up on either side of his waist, and it shook him to his core. Her head was thrashing side to side, body pulsating. Kira was whispering his name aloud and screaming it in his mind. She gasped and he groaned, locking his lips to hers; spreading the fevered heat to her.

"Sam." She whispered, struggling to breathe. He laid his forehead against hers and shared the struggle with her, all the while still inside her, filling her and stretching her. He began to move again, extricating himself long enough to roll her over. He lay against her, his chest to her back. He eased into her this time. Loving her slowly as his mouth wandered over her right ear, down to her shoulder and lower along her spine.

_I'm going to love you the way you deserve._

_You did before, Sam._ She returned wordlessly with a gasp as he moved against a spot that blew her mind. He worked her pliant body like a master artist, caressing and licking, sculpting her into an inferno, and explosion waiting to happen. He increased the pace slightly, building delicious friction as he used his tongue to catch droplets of her perspiration.

He drove her- both of them- higher, seeking her pleasure this time as he plucked images from her mind; things she needed. The way she wanted him to move, to touch. She loved this position. So did he. He shifted closer to bring her into full contact and wrapped his arms around her. She arched her back and brought her exposed throat to him for his inspection. He kissed her racing pulse. His altered to match her rhythm as they both went up in flames. When their quaking ceased they lay breathless in each other's arms; sharing heart, mind, body and soul.

Kira pulled away just enough to turn as Sam turned onto his back. She moved against him, fitting her body perfectly into his left side. She caressed him from his forehead to his waist, soothing him like she sensed he needed desperately. She rested her cheek on his shoulder while lying on his left arm. He raised his hand and stroked her arm. She arched and kissed his cheek as her delicate hand traced new scars. He relaxed as she kissed the shoulder her head was resting on, just below the collarbone.

He turned his head to breathe in her scented shampoo. A smell he couldn't seem to get enough of; and allowed it to lull him to sleep. He rested better from four a.m. on than he had in the past month.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira woke just before noon and eased from the bed, not waking Sam. She padded to the living room looking for Sam's white button down shirt. The one she'd delighted in peeling from him last night. She slipped into it and fastened the middle two buttons. She swam in it, and it covered her to her thighs, but it was Sam's and she loved it. Padding to the kitchen as she rolled up the six inch too long sleeves, she reached for the basket on the counter. She capped half a dozen strawberries and went to wake her Sam.

Kira sat on her knees on the bed and ran a hand across his forehead, brushing wavy brown hair out of his closed hazel eyes. She kissed him as he stirred, returning the kiss. She replaced her lips with a strawberry as his eyes opened. Sam smiled at her, his beautiful hazel eyes lighting up, and bit into her offering.

"Mmmm… Good morning." He said, chewing the strawberry. He kissed her as he sat up, sharing the taste of the red, ripe berry. He took another bite and pulled it from her fingers, to feed the remainder to her. She met his eyes and took the last of the berry into her mouth, pulling his thumb in with it. Her chocolate brown eyes danced as she heard his sharp intake of breath. He caught her thoughts as his eyes perused her body, clad only in his half unbuttoned white shirt. He settled back on the bed and let her have her way with him.

The sheets made their way to his ankles and she loomed over him, her eyes memorizing and caressing. He caught fire all over again as she removed the shirt. Kira moved to straddle his thighs and pulled another berry from the bowl- the biggest one. Taking a bite herself, she gave him a taste. Pulling it away, before he could get a second one, she moved it towards her body. She ran the berry from her lips down her throat, shivering as the juices ran between her breasts. His eyes were glued, and he sat up, his mouth and tongue following the red juice down her body. He craved the juice, as a man in the desert craves water. She was alight with pleasure as she slid her body up and lowered herself onto him, still holding the berry in her hand. She ran it over her nipples and Sam's mouth followed, savoring the sweet warm juice. She rode him, slowly, leisurely, arching her back with a gasp as he wrapped his arms around her, pushing himself deeper. He watched her face as she held out the berry in the palm of her hand. Using it the way she had had caused it to become soft. He ate it from her hand and licked the juice from her fingers, eliciting moans of ecstasy from her.

She threw her head back and Sam buried his face between her strawberry scented breasts, groaning under her onslaught as she increased her pace. The friction increased as Sam again moved with her. He threw back his head; eyes scrunched tight, as her body pulsated, milking his. He joined her in ashes. Sam put his forehead to her collarbone, holding her close. They were still joined, breathing heavily again. When they finally had the strength to move he kissed the swell of her breast and raised his head. His eyes had gone from hazel to a luminous green with gold flecks. She had never seen them do that before. They roamed over her features.

"I love you." He said aloud.

She kissed him softly, passionately. "I love you, too." She said against his lips. He smiled. She smiled. She moved off him as he braced himself on his hands.

"What time is it?" He asked, noting the sun streaming through the window.

"One thirty."

"Dean."

"I heard the Impala start just before I woke you. He knows you need this, Sam. He knows I need this. He'll amuse himself until we catch up." She caught him by the arm and pulled his naked form from the bed. Smiling devilishly, she hauled him into the bathroom with her. She teased him by turning her back and bending low to turn on the tap. She scooped a hand full of water from the faucet and slung it at Sam. He laughed aloud- a beautiful, too rare sound- and tackled her into the shower. Closing the door he reached behind her to turn on the spray. They were both laughing now, turning so the water bounced from one to the other.

Sam reached for Kira's body wash, and used his hands to wash her head to toe. She was tingling when she washed him the same way with the soap. He stepped under the spray to rinse off, and she pushed his head under the spray wetting his long shaggy hair. She giggled when he shook his head like a dog, spraying her with water.

"Stay still. I want to wash your hair." She used her shampoo on his locks, working a rich lather. Sam closed his eyes, relishing the touch. He was used to playing with her hair and had wondered why she always closed her eyes and sighed.

_Now I know why. It's soothing to have someone's hands tangled gently in your hair._

_Its one of my favorite things that you do._ He reached behind him and wrapped his long arms around her back, pulling her under the spray as he rinsed his hair. He laughed again and returned the favor for her. The water was turning cold when they stepped out of the shower, dried off and dressed. They left the motel and walked hand-in-hand to the diner down the block, where they had noticed the Impala in the parking lot. It had been freshly washed and gleamed a vibrant black in the sunshine. They walked inside and found Dean at the same booth as last night, drinking coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hi, Dean."

Dean grinned at the couple. "I'd say good morning, but it looks like we all missed it."

The three laughed as Sam and Kira sat at the booth, joining Dean for lunch. They relaxed for the rest of the afternoon, talking, playing cards- Dean finally won a hand- and laughing. Kira was so happy to see some of the weight lift from the brothers' shoulders.

At eight o'clock Dean reached for his jacket. Sam and Kira were lounging on the couch.

"Come on. Let's have some fun."

"Not pool again, I hope." Sam cracked a grin.

"Movies. There's a theater in the next town. It's only a half hour away."

"What's showing?"

"Who cares? We'll find something scary and make fun of people who lose it."

"Sounds fun." Kira chimed in. Forty- five minutes later they were sitting in the middle of a theater eating popcorn and watching a vampire movie. They were making fun of girls who would bury their faces in their boyfriends' jackets and scream. Sam suddenly became subdued and kept looking behind them in the dark.

_What is it?_ Kira felt Sam's mood change.

_I don't know yet._ The movie let out at eleven and the three headed back to the motel. It had been too long since they'd had fun like that. Sam was riding shotgun and way quieter than before.

"You tired, Sammy?"

"Huh? No." He put an elbow up on the door panel and rested his head in his hand. Kira sat up straight in the back seat.

_Sam?_

_Headache._ She slid across the seat to sit behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He was tense.

"Dean, step on it. His head is throbbing"

Dean sped the car up and they were soon back in the parking lot. Kira was out of the car and opening Sam's door. Dean came around and they got him to their room. They were halfway to Sam's usual bed when he cried out. He pulled his arms from their grip and hit his knees on the gray carpet, clutching his head with both hands.

"Oh god Dean! He hurts so badly." Kira sank to her knees and reached for Sam. "I've never felt anything like it."

"Nuugh." Sam cried and sagged into Kira's arms, barely conscious. It was all she could do to hold him up. Dean took Sam from her and she stood, helping to support him the few remaining steps to the bed. Dean removed his jacket while Kira went for a washcloth. Sam was thrashing on the bed. Dean was fighting to restrain and soothe his baby brother at the same time. Kira tried to wipe his sweaty brow, but he fought, twisting onto his side. He curled his muscular six-foot-four frame into an impossibly tiny ball.

_Sam, let me in. Please._ Kira begged silently. Sam was blocking her from his mind, shielding her from the pain.

"No." He gasped. "Hurt you. Don't…want to…hurt… you." The lights began to flicker and the windows rattled in their frames. Sam was rocking back and forth on his shoulder with both hands on his head.

"Someone's… in my…head." He buried his face in the mattress and screamed. A bone chilling sound even muffled. The windows rattled with more force.

"Kira, something bad is happening. Get in the bathroom. Close the door! Kira, go NOW!" Dean screamed. Kira ran. A window cracked in its frame and Sam screamed again just as Kira slammed the door. An invisible force, like a tidal wave erupted from Sam on his scream. It blew out the windows, rattling the walls, and shattering lamp shades and bulbs. The surge upended furniture and hit Dean full force, sending him flying into the wall. He slumped to the floor, blood darkening his short, spiky hair. The room quieted and Kira emerged unharmed from the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The sight horrified her. All of the glass in the room was broken. Dean was unconscious and bloody on the floor and Sam was unresponsive on the bed.

"Oh god! Dean!" Kira rushed to him. He had glass from the lampshade embedded in his right arm and his head was bloody. There was blood on the wall. "Dean?" He stirred.

"Come on, Dean."

"What the hell…?"

Kira helped Dean stand and he leaned unsteadily against the wall he'd hit. She righted the table in the corner and one of the chairs, and helped him sit.

"Dean, give me your keys, you're bleeding." He pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and handed them to her. She returned a minute later with the med kit.

"I got this. Check Sammy." Kira went to Sam and rolled him onto his back.

"He's breathing." She touched his cheek. It was clammy. "Sam, baby?" _Sam, can you hear me?_ No response. She kissed his cheek, hoping to rouse him._ I love you. Wake up for me, please._

Dean had pulled the glass from his arm, cleaned and wrapped it up. He came over holding gauze to the back of his head.

"Sammy?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened one of Sam's eyes. They were glazed over, not responding to changes in the light. "Sammy." He felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there. His brother was cold. _ Oh God. Sammy's so cold._ Dean dropped the blood stained gauze and wrapped Sam in the blankets. He was beginning to tremble.

"He's sick again."

"What can we do?"

"We need to keep him warm, and make sure he doesn't get a fever. Hold him Kira, he needs warmth."

"Okay." She cuddled Sam, soothing and trying to warm him. Sam began to shake violently, gasping for breath. "Dean!"

"Sammy! Dammit!"

"What?"

"It's a seizure of some kind. He had one once when he was little and had been sick." Dean eased Sam from Kira's arms so his thrashing wouldn't hurt her. He cradled his brother, keeping his head and shoulders elevated so he wouldn't swallow his tongue.

"What can I do?"

"Med kit. Tylenol." She got two Tylenol from the bottle and handed them to Dean, along with bottled water she'd opened. Dean shifted Sam's head to rest on his shoulder and put the pills into the back of his throat. He tipped the water to his lips, getting enough in to wet the dryness. The shaking eased up.

"Come on Sammy. Swallow." He tipped Sam's head back and massaged his throat. Sam swallowed convulsively and gagged. "Easy Sammy." Dean stroked his hair as the seizure subsided fully, and Kira held his hand, soothing silently. She stood vigil inside Sam's mind.

A few minutes later she felt Sam connect with her mentally. He was hurting, still trying to shield her. She pushed her way in, easing the ache._ Baby, are you okay?_

_Pain._

_I know. Come back to me. Dean's here. Let us help._ Kira pulled Sam out of his mind, into the world of wakefulness.

"Dean, he's coming to." She said even as Dean felt him stir. He laid him down on the pillow and shifted to the side. Sam opened his eyes and looked at them through a haze, swallowing hard.

"Thirsty. Head hurts."

"I gave you two Tylenol ten minutes ago. Give them a bit. Here's some water." He lifted Sam's head and he gulped the water. Dean pulled the bottle away.

"Easy, too much will make you sick."

"What happened?"

"No clue. Your head started hurting after the movie, remember? Anyway, we got you here and into the room and you collapsed. Kira said it was the worst thing she'd ever felt." Sam glanced at Kira, worried. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He reached for her, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"You blocked me out. I only felt part of what you did and it took my breath."_ You scared me._

"You curled up, saying someone was in your head and let out a scream. The windows blew out, like from a shockwave or something. I learned, again, just how hard a wall can be."

"Oh god, Dean. I'm sorry." Sam forced himself into a sitting position, looking his brother over. That's when he noticed the fresh bandage on his right arm. "Did I hurt you? What the hell?"

"Piece of glass from the lampshade." Dean said pointing to the broken ceiling fixture. Sam looked at Kira.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. Dean sent me into the bathroom." Sam sagged.

"Thanks, man"

"Dean, Take Sam to my room and I'll clean up this mess. If you feel up to it later I might need help boarding up the windows. The hardware store is closed until Monday."

"We'll help you fix them." Sam said, putting his feet on the floor. He stood and wavered.

Dean stood to steady him. "Let's get you to Kira's room." Sam leaned heavily on Dean and they made it slowly out of the room. Kira followed, going to the janitor's closet. She grabbed a sweeper, a garbage can, new light bulbs and shade, and a step stool. Loading all this on a cart she went to clean the room.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later she joined the guys in her room. They were sitting on her couch. Sam was pale but looked better.

_How are you feeling?_

_Okay._

_I'm glad. I was afraid._

_I'm sorry._

"What do you think happened?" She asked no one in particular. Sam answered.

"Towards the end of the movie, I felt like someone was watching me. Every time I had the feeling the pain got a little worse. It's like someone was trying to break into my head or something."

"Do you think there was another psychic there?"

"It's possible, I guess."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Find out what happened. We need to go back to Auburn, Dean."

"And do what?"

"Lure out whoever was screwing around with my head. I don't like it." Sam said menacingly.

"Okay."

"Kira, I want you to stay here. If that psychic or whatever the hell it is can mess with my head like that, I don't want you anywhere near it."

"Like hell, Sam. I'm going with you."

"No."

_Sam. I love you. There's no way I'm letting someone hurt you like that and not be around to help you. I was terrified._

"Let's go."

They got back in the Impala and made the third half-hour trip of the night, getting to Auburn an hour before sunrise. They went into an all night café and joined the early morning locals for coffee and breakfast. Then they spent the day walking around town. Sam was concentrating on how he felt. Trying to pinpoint when whoever- the-hell-it-was started messing with his mind. He figured the demon, or person, or psychic- whatever- had to be close, judging by his earlier feeling of being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Early in the afternoon they grabbed a take out lunch and drove to the park they'd noticed on the outskirts of town. It was beautiful, but deserted save for them; they noticed, pulling into the parking lot. Sam had felt nothing all day and was beginning to wonder if it was his imagination.

_It's not your imagination, baby. I felt it too, through you. I felt some of your pain. We'll figure this out and we'll stop it._

_Thank you._

They parked the Impala and got out, walking across the manicured grass to a small pavilion with a picnic table and grill under it. Sam sat on the table top and Kira sat on the bench, between Sam's knees. He rubbed her shoulders and toyed with her hair, eliciting a purr from her.

_You keep that up and we'll be leaving Dean here._

Sam chuckled aloud.

"Knock it off, you two." Dean snarked. "Let's eat." He pulled the take-out trays from the bag and opened them. Sam moved off the table top and sat by Kira. They ate, talking easily and laughing. Sam's misgivings were forgotten… temporarily.

When they had finished eating Sam and Kira moved to the grass, lounging in the sun. Sam lay back as Kira cuddled up to his right side, laying her head on his chest. Dean walked some twenty feet to the edge of a small pond. Picking up a rock, he sent it skipping across the smooth surface causing a flurry of ripples. He felt carefree for the first time in three months. He picked up another rock and whipped it, counting seven skips before it disappeared beneath the glimmering surface. He snapped his fingers, turning back to Sam. He grinned at them. Sam grinned briefly, before the smile faded. He stiffened and sat up, Kira following him.

_What?_

_I feel it again._

_Where?_ She reached out and gripped his arm. It was rock hard, tense. She motioned to Dean. He jogged over after glancing around, his mirth fading. His hunter instinct told him something was up.

"It's happening again." Sam muttered. He stood and looked around, catching sight of a figure hiding in the shadow of the woods just past the edge of the park grounds.

"Hey!" Sam boomed, taking off after the now fleeing figure. It ran deeper into the woods, pursued closely by Sam.

"Sammy!" was Dean's yell. He pulled Kira to her feet. "Wait here!"

"No way!" Kira sprinted into the woods, following her love's brother.

Sam caught up to the figure as they reached a clearing; tackling it to the ground. He rolled it over and was greeted by pair of angry, icy blue eyes. Sam pinned him to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell do you want?" Sam ground out.

"Your power." They guy broke free of Sam's hold and sent him flying with a wave. Sam crashed into some bushes, earning scrapes, but nothing serious. Sam pushed himself upright and advanced on Blue Eyes.

"I sensed you at the theater. You're powerful. That power will sustain me for a long time."

"What are you?"

"A psychic like you. Like your girl."

"Leave her out of this!" Sam threatened between clenched teeth. He was willing to do anything to protect Kira.

"Have you ever heard of an energy siphon?" Blue Eyes asked stepping forward. He matched Sam in height and build. "I want your power. I will have it."

"Over my dead body."

"Okay."

Blue Eyes raised his hands toward Sam, palms forward. Blue light, the same cold color as the guy's eyes, shot from his hands to hit Sam square in the chest. The force pushed him back a step, but he remained on his feet.

Dean could hear Sam yelling at someone as he made his way toward the clearing. He heard a crackling sound like static and glimpsed a blue light through the trees. Kira cried out.

"Oh God, Dean! The pain!" She collapsed. "It's awful, so awful." She was crying and drew a shaky breath. "He cut me off." Dean pulled Kira to her feet.

"Come on. We gotta help him!"

Sam was on fire. The blue light was coursing through his body, tearing the strength from his very soul.

"Yes." Blue Eyes said. "Yes." Sam fell to one knee, weakening. He felt Kira's anguish in his mind and abruptly slammed the door on their path. He did not want her to suffer with him.

"I. Wont. Let. You. Win." Sam said between clenched teeth.

Dean and Kira had cleared the trees, behind the figure, just in time to see Sam slide to one knee.

"SAM!" Kira screamed. Sam glanced her way with agonized hazel eyes. He would fight to the death for her. To protect her from this thing. He rebelled against the force of blue light draining him. And stood.

"You want power. I'll give you POWER!" Sam spread his arms wide, his eyes taking on an ethereal green glow. It spread through the rest of his body as the air grew heavy and vibrated with charged particles. The sparking force began to converge on Sam turning the glow from green to a pure white as Sam's figure disappeared into the blinding light.

Dean pounced on Kira, pinning her to the ground and shielding her with his body. He knew this was gonna be bad. Far worse than when Sam had brought a building down on top of himself. The hot, white light hummed to a fevered pitch and expanded, forcing the cold blue stream of light back into the other figure. A sonic boom of thunder and energy blasted from Sam over the clearing. Trees quaked, branches and trunks splitting to fall on the heaving ground. Effectively sealing everyone inside the clearing with a twenty foot high wall of downed trees. An invisible shield of some kind had been put up around Dean and Kira. Dean knew it was some part of Sam, protecting the people he loved.

Twigs swirled around them, caught in the hurricane like force Sam had unleashed. Dean and Kira didn't even get dusty as the twigs embedded themselves into trees everywhere else. The blinding white light hit Blue Eyes and he screamed. Sam roared from inside the halo of light as it vaporized Blue Eyes on the spot.

The light receded as the thunder ceased. The fury died to leave the three remaining figures in a completely silent, destroyed forest.


	10. Chapter 10

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sam screamed in horrific agony as the white light converged upon him again, blanketing his form. It faded from white, back to the green it started as, then to nothing. He crumpled to the ground. Broken, it seemed. Only a gentle breeze remained, stirring leaves and ruffling Sam's long brown locks; sending them across his closed hazel eyes.

Dean raised his head and Kira choked on a sob.

"God, Dean I can't feel Sam anymore." Dean and Kira raced to their Sammy. Dean rolled him onto his back and Kira knelt beside his head on the pine needle and leaf strewn ground. "He's not breathing!" Kira cried.

"Come on Sammy, don't do this. Kira, breathe for him." Dean said, moving to place his laced hands on his baby brother's unmoving chest.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Dean ticked off a rhythm, doing compressions.

_Breath. Breath._

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

_Breath. Breath._

"Come…on… Sam. Four. Five."

_Breath._

_Gasp._ Sam coughed raggedly and drew a rattling breath. He was shaking violently. Dean moved him into a recovery position and quickly shed his leather jacket, covering Sam in its warmth. He checked his pulse, terrified at how weak it felt; how cold Sam was. Kira moved Sam's head off the hard ground into her lap, and stroked back his soft hair.

_Baby? Baby, please open your eyes._ Sam's head rolled to the side on Kira's lap. He drew a breath, his eyelids fluttering.

"C-cold. S-s-so c-cold." He whispered hoarsely, brokenly. He withdrew from the pain, from the cold. From the world.

_Sam's eyes snapped open and he found himself standing in a field. Wildflowers grew everywhere. He inhaled the scent, allowing it to soothe him. He remembered this field now. It was the first place he and his Jessica had made love. He was no longer in terrible agony. He was warm. He inhaled again, only to notice the scent had changed. After two years he still recognized it. It made his breath hitch._

_A figure in a flowing white dress appeared a few feet in front of him. The gentle breeze was blowing in her long blonde curls as she stepped up to him._

"_J-Jess." He whispered._

"_Sam." She stepped in front of him, cupping his cheek with a warm hand._

"_Am I dead?" He asked, leaning his face into her palm._

"_No. You just retreated from the pain."_

"_Why here?"_

"_Because of the beauty. I wanted to remind you why you fight. Why you hunt."_

"_What?"_

"_You were given your gifts by someone special. Someone beautiful. Not by the demon as you think. You have harnessed them time and time again to save the people you love. You have control now. Use them. Use them to defeat evil and keep this place beautiful."_

"_I can't. I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to leave."_

"_Sam. You don't belong here. I can't stay with you. You have someone who needs you now."_

"_Jess. I'm sorry. You've been gone so long. So long. I'm alive. I had to live again."_

"_I'm glad for you. I've been watching. I like Kira. She is good for you. Go back Sam. Love her. Fulfill your great destiny. Fight evil and live a beautiful life."_

_Jessica's image began to fade._ "_No matter how dark it looks, remember the beauty. Remember what you fight for and you'll never lose." She was gone. _Replaced by two anxious voices calling to him from so far away he wasn't sure he could find them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam? Dean, I can't feel him in my head anymore." Kira whispered as Sam lost consciousness in their arms.

"Sammy!" Dean checked his pulse. "He's breathing. Sammy, come on baby brother. You have to stay with us, man. We need you. I need you."

"He's so cold." Kira and Dean moved in unison; lifting Sam's head and shoulders between them. They cradled him, sharing body heat with their Sammy. His head lolled and came to rest on Dean's shoulder. He choked back a sob.

"Sammy." He cradled Sam's head in his left hand, turning his brother's face into his neck. Dean could feel Sam's shallow breaths and hoped for more. Praying for them to continue. He held Sam like this and stretched a strong, comforting arm around Kira's shaking shoulders. She was quietly crying. Dean knew she was struggling to connect with Sam on the path they shared. Trying to find the man she loved. Kira kissed Sam's cheek and placed her head on his shoulder.

_Sam. Baby, please open your beautiful eyes for me. I love you. I need you. Come back to me. Come back to Dean. Your brother is imagining a life without you and breaking inside. Please Sam. You have two people here who can't stand life without you near. Baby, please live for me._

Dean felt Sam's long, dark eyelashes flutter against his neck at the same time as Kira gasped.

"He's coming back," both said at once. Dean raised Sam's head from its resting place and Kira moved to take it into her lap as Dean lowered him gently to the leaf littered ground.

"Sammy?"

_Baby, open your eyes._

Sam's eyelids continued to flutter and he drew a deeper, stronger breath. Kira brushed the long locks back from his forehead and Dean grasped his hand. Sam's brow wrinkled and his head worked a few inches side to side in Kira's lap. As if he was dreaming, fighting unconsciousness.

"Kira?" he whispered.

_I'm here. _ She thought.

"Dean?" A little stronger.

"Yeah, bud. I'm right here."

Sam struggled to open his eyes. The pain was there but fading rapidly. He was infused with strength; a sense of control he hadn't felt before. And he remembered what dream Jess had said. He could control them now. All of his abilities.

_Kira._ Her name came across her mind, carried by his strong, yet gentle voice, sweeping like a caress._ I love you, head to toe, heart and soul. Do you know that?_

She smiled._ I know. You've become my life._ Sam opened his eyes, seeing her first, then Dean. They were both stunned silent. Sam's eyes had gone from hazel to a vibrant pine green with gold flecks. In them was a quiet strength; a honed power, capable of many things, and a determination to save the people he loved. The people who were his world.

Sam stood under his own power, with both Dean and Kira scrambling to support him.

"I'm okay." He said simply. The others stood on either side of him, looking at the wall of fallen trees barring their exit from the woods. Sam focused his green eyes on the blockade. The gold flecks swirled in their depths as Dean and Kira watched on. A growing power caused the air around them to vibrate and hum. Sam stepped forward, raising his arms. He moved his hands in front of him, palms together like he was praying. His eyes and hands began to glow with the green light; and as he pulled his palms apart the fallen trees parted, revealing a clear path from the woods. Dean's chin dropped as he saw the opening, their way to leave the place where so much had happened to his baby brother.

Sam's hands and eyes stopped glowing, returning to that deep, pine green. The flecks ceased movement and Sam looked at Dean.

"Dude, you're catching flies." Dean's mouth snapped shut as Sam wrapped an arm around Kira, stronger than before, and led the way back to the Impala and home.


End file.
